7 minutes in Stake out
by DParreira
Summary: In a rush decision Kono makes something that will make a slight change in Kono and Steve's relationship. Quick one shot.


Hey, this idea just came to me. It was a rush thing, didn't put a lot of thought into it. It probably sucks, but anyway. Bye :) *

It was a chilly day for the Hawaii weather, Kono thought as a blow of wind passed through the leaves on the trees, right next to the car.

She was on a stake out with Steve, her boss. They normally were paired up with other people but for this one in particular they decided to change it up a little bit. It was mainly caused by the fact that it would probably be a long one, and neither Steve nor Kono were especially looking forward to be that long in a car with their usual partners.

Steve didn't want to stay confined in a car with a rambling Danny, not shutting up for a minute. He could only take so much before actually shooting him. And Kono, well she loved her cousin. Looked up to him and loved being his partner, though Chin was very quiet and after a few hours things got a little boring. Besides, Chin was getting kind of suspicious of her feelings for their boss, damn her for staring for a little bit too long at Steve after a night out with the boys; it was all that alcohol that fogged her mind into obviousness, though she's pretty certain only Chin noticed.

Anyway, she didn't thought that staying constricted in a car with him for that long where she could not run or avoid his questions was that good of an idea. So she jumped at the chance when Steve suggested it.

Chin just raised an eyebrow at them but didn't say anything; and Danny being Danny made some few snarky retorts, but they knew he was actually glad he didn't have to sit in the car for hours with the former seal. So that was what brought her to her actual predicament, in Mcgarrett's jeep right beside him in front of the suspect's house, while Danny and Chin at their houses, expecting news from them. If everything went well they wouldn't need their back-up, this was just to take a few snap-shots of their suspect; they weren't planning on doing anything until knowing what they were dealing with.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Kono suddenly asked Steve trying to put on a perfectly naive expression, as they saw two bodyguards escorting a few girls back into the house.

He was obviously not expecting that question. Steve rapidly turned to look at her but didn't say anything for a few seconds. 'Probably trying to see if I'm serious', Kono thought.

She held his eyes for a little bit but seeing his uneasiness at how he would respond, she burst out laughing.

"Ah ah very funny." Steve replied to her, but kono noted he had a little smile showing.

They were very good at working together, Kono always immediately got what he wanted her to do and could see what he was thinking in a specific moment; Steve always got her train of thought and followed it without any problems.

They clicked. It was a natural thing, they didn't really have to plan their moves, it only took a look at each other's eyes. But in their personal life's, it was a little bit more awkward.

When they got out to drinks or dinner as a team, it would be fine. They easily talked to each other about whatever the subject was around the group. But alone with each other, they were quieter. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, sometimes they just enjoyed going on a car ride to a witness house in silence in their own thoughts or talking about possible scenarios about the case. But in times like these, when they were closed in a car for that much time… they found themselves with a weird tension that evolved them, and they felt at a loss for words.

After a while they actually started talking about surfing and the lessons that she was giving Danny, without much luck at him learning anything though. They laughed at Danny's antics and Steve mentioned that they should surf together sometime; Kono was pleased at the thought of spending some more time with Steve out of work, and surfing was a great opportunity. They didn't need to talk all that much and she got to see a shirtless Steve – always a plus in her vision.

Suddenly Kono caught one of the bodyguards looking at them in a suspicious manner and starting to walk to their car. She acted on impulse. She put the camera she was holding on the ground under her seat, and jumped to Steve's lap; putting one leg at each side of his, straddling him.

He was startled, looking at her perplexed, but also as an impulse his hands went to her legs at each side of him. She was wearing (very short) shorts so he was touching her bare legs, and seemed at a loss for words.

She used her head to point the security guard crossing the street to reach their car and understanding dawned on Steve. He nodded at her to state his understanding.

Then she put her hands on his neck and hair and descended her mouth to his. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but the adrenaline made her not stop to think about it.

This time though, if Steve wasn't expecting it he didn't act surprised. He responded to her kiss with equal determination and in a second they forgot every sense of reality, they were in their own world.

As Steve accessed her mouth with his tongue, dueling with her own - making her feel all sorts of emotions - she thought she might actually be in pure bliss.

In a second they heard the guy approach the car and look through the window. They kept going at it, pretending to not notice him, and in a few seconds they heard him laugh and walk away to the other side of the street.

When they had gave him enough time to reach his destination in front of the house, they separated their mouths, but Steve kept his hands on her thighs and she didn't remove her arms from his shoulders, rounding his neck.

"Did he buy it?" Kono asked with uncertainty in her eyes, feeling a little nervous.

He kept his eyes trained on her and smirked "I bought it." But, in a second, looked at the security guards behind her and said "Yeah, definitely. He's basically painting a picture to the other guy. They're both ogling the car right now. But it's certainly not because their suspicious." Steve guaranteed.

He transferred his eyes to her again, and smiled with a hint of playfulness. "Quick thinking."

She laughed and replied "I can't genuinely say that it was the first time I thought about doing that". She looked at him waiting for a reply, and Steve could see she was anxious about her admission and how he would react.

"Well… if I'd known that, I would have partnered us up for these things a long time ago." He replied with a sparkle in his eyes.

She laughed and said "Well now you do" while looking expectantly at him.

"Hu-huh, you can expect a lot more stake outs in the near future" was his response as he started kissing her neck. She laughed at his actions and said "Well might as well make it convincing, right?" as he made his way up to her mouth.


End file.
